The Other Side
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: How does friendship turn to abuse? Dark Chikane POV in episode eight. Mature rating.


Author's Disclaimer: Kannazuki no Miko belongs to Kadokawa Shoten, Shonen Ace and Geneon Entertainment…not me!

Author's Note: I thought this series was a cute little yuri series. The mechas that came out of nowhere entertained my wife while the villians were so random that they were funny. To me the heart of the show was the apparent love triangle between two girls and one boy. While that played out to me, the action kept my better half coming back to watch it with me. Then I watched episode seven and eight while my partner was at work. I found the introspective narrative going into Chikane's mind fascinating… and then…episode eight. I was falling asleep while watching this early in the morning….and had my eyes bugged open. Damn and whoa! I texted my wife that Chikane had attacked Himeko. And while I know she was possessed persay by Bible Chick Orochi's influence, unrequited love seemed to be the story to me. So here's my take on that dialogue was taken from both the English and Japanese versions.

"The Other Side"

A Kannazuki no Miko one-shot

By penpaninu

Empty notes cascade and consume me; my mind is robbed of every thought important save one that seeps through the haze of hate….you are mine.

Knowing you are with Sohma makes my skin crawl. Seeing you smile and joke with him after he drops you off makes an unspoken wail pull my limbs as I falter, run, pause, askew in the wake of my emptiness.

You are supposed to be with me! With me! My rage has consumed me finally. I'm done encouraging you, helping you, dressing you to be another's doll to unwrap. Bad enough it's not with me at all, but with a man!

I step off the roof, seeing another of your departures from HIM, my robes swirling. The red of the hakama is so dark in the moonlight, it's almost black. Sohma has left, the roar of his motorbike receding to an annoying tinny buzz. He is gone.

Good.

I step inside and swirl, despondent, to the music room. I know you'll come in looking for me. That's just your way. You'll come, looking to share all the fun you've had with another, show me trinkets and look for my nodding smile.

A fire burns in the pit of my belly as I hear your sweet voice chirruping my name. Lust mixed with a slow anger. My Himeko is home at last.

"Chikane! Are you home?" A hint of confusion at the darkness of my usually vibrant home, no doubt. Even the maids are in hiding, feeling an unspoken fear of the fury surrounding me. I sit down at the piano bench and splay my long fingers over the keys.

Suddenly, a crash of discord arrayed as notes thrust throughout the room and the house. They are dark and haunting, echoing needlessly. I want you to come to me. I need to know what I am to you. I've waited long enough….

And quite frankly, I've had enough.

"Chikane!" Your voice erupts suddenly into the music room and you are outlined against the doorframe; golden, luscious. Sweet.

I rise from the piano bench and begin to walk toward you. My eyes are downcast as you babble a greeting. Your happiness trails to confusion as you take in my lowered façade.

"Chikane… what are you doing? What..." Your eyes fall to my flowing garments and your brows furrow as you try to gain understanding. I stare to the side then unabashedly at you.

"Why… Why are you wearing the robe? Were we supposed to practice the Shinto prayers after school today?" Guilt wells in your wide adoring orbs, before more confusion taints your gaze. "Chikane…. Isn't that MY robe?"

I stop a few spans apart from you, fire quickening my limbs. An odd smile stretches my lips. You pause; my smile is not a kind one.

"Himeko… do you love me?" I begin, utterly without preamble.

Your eyes widen and your red lips fall open from surprise. "I uh…"

Not the reaction I wanted obviously.

"Answer me….well? Answer me," I push forward, your feet taking you back against the wall.

"Y-Yeah..." you murmur and something changes between us. It shifts and settles into motion. Thunder swells outside; a storm is coming. I tilt my head to the side, dark hair cascading.

"Good, then… I'm glad."

A shimmering fury envelopes me as you stumble toward bringing our conversation back to safe footing. Surely I meant 'Do you love me as a friend?' For you babble senselessly about something you've bought for me.

"I got you something….see they match!" You place a shiny silver pendant into my palm. A round full moon. How inspiring. "You have this one and I have the sun! Well, maybe you could have the sun and I could have the moon…."

How fitting. I agree whole-heartedly. My face is blank as I tilt my hand to the side, letting your gift of endearment fall to the floor. Your words stumble and stop. My fingers curl into a fist.

"Chikane…what's wrong?"

"I've had just about enough of all these childish games! We're not children… so we shouldn't be acting like ones anymore!"

You gasp as I grab your hands, yanking you against me. Your chest pushes up nicely against my own. Yes….

"Chikane, please!"

But I've crushed my mouth to yours, thrusting open your lips with my tongue. If kissing was supposed to be this harsh, this is what I intend. You push against my chest and shoulders, finally wrenching your mouth from mine, sucking in a strangled gasp.

Your lips are bruised. Before I can pull you to me again, an unexpected spasm of strength enables you to break away. You run but I'm on you, grabbing your wrist from behind and yanking you hard back towards me. Your stifled gasps thrill me as we fall to the floor. You try to escape but I fall right on top of you. Your arms are wide, wrists pinned beneath my tightening white-knuckled fingers. Your legs are spread and I press you into the floor with my weight.

I gape down at your straining breasts, pushing against the fabric of your tight blouse and lean down against you. My lips swallow your shock.

"Himeko…." I can't help myself, smelling your divine scent, lapping at the crevice beneath your collar bone, nipping your neck. You are breathing hard, from fear and pain at my rough caresses. Your lips part to drag in an anguished breath and I crush my mouth to yours again.

It tastes too good and my mind is groaning in a dark abyss as I pull my lips away to tell you how good you taste. You are crying, fully spread under me on the carpet, unable to move, unable to fight.

"Why, why are you doing this?"

"Can't you tell? I'm becoming an orochi," I grin above you and lightning flashes dramatically against the windowpane. The darkness in my gaze is reflected momentarily. Your innocent eyes are horrified by me.

"It was the only way…" I shift my hips against your spread thighs and push. "I could get…what… I want!"

You cry out, your chin uplifted "What, what are you saying, Chikane? I don't understand you!"

"Uhm…" My agape lips descend on your neck. Then your cries are swallowed by my rough kiss again.

"No, Chikane! Don't do this…stop, please!" Again you surprise me with a bout of strength by clawing out from under me and scrambling to your feet. I follow slowly, honing in on your frantic movements.

You're so erratic that your flailing legs propel you against a chair. Desperately, you thrust it at me as you scramble past. I catch it and throw it heavily to the side, lurching after with roiling desire. With a burst of sudden speed, I catch you again. You shriek in terror at the feel of my grasping hands.

Suddenly words eloquently meant pour out of my mouth as I try to hold you close to me. I just want you to understand!

"You see, this is what I've always wanted; a night just between you and me…" I press my cheek to your hair, forcing you to stay in my arms. "An eternal night in which I conduct the symphony that is you." Haven't you noticed me at all?

My hands grope down your back, squeezing hidden curves. You cry out.

"And I'm not ready to let it end. So, do me a favor…"

I pull my face back so you can see the smile on my lips. Something in my eyes makes you shrink inside.

"… Just be good and STAY QUIET."

You freeze, obeying me without thinking until I try to force your clothes open. You cry out again, your endless pleas!

"Stop it, Chikane! Why, why become an orochi?" My mouth is on your throat again, my hands busy. You flail a wrist, free my hand from it.

I crack this hand hard across your face; so sudden is the blow, you fall down more from surprise, although a good deal of my pent up strength went into it too. You stare up at me, tears in your eyes as I stand there, impassive. I've hurt you, and all I can think about is how you're in the position I most want you in; spread before me on the floor.

"Is…" Your shoulders shake as you sob, "Is it my fault? Is that it? Did I do something wrong, is that why you're doing this, Chikane?" Tears stream down your face.

"You want to know why?" I kneel before you, as if in benediction. "Is that what you want?" My eyes are sad with the knowledge of it all…. You have absolutely no IDEA the hell you've put me through.

"Unfortunately, I'm not going to tell you why…" Each and every day, every innocent word, every friendly gesture….

I descend upon you, every sweet smile beguiling my memory, every confused soliloquy about mundane crap heating my desire. My hands grasp your blouse and my tight fingers pull apart, tearing fabric open.

"No!"

Your pink bra is exposed and my open mouth pulls up the skin beneath the hard fabric, delves in the space between your breasts, my tongue tasting your sweet skin.

"Please!..." Your eyes are wide with fear as my lust-filled gaze sears up to you, my hands pulling roughly at your clothes, destroying them. My knees are between yours, holding you open.

"You…. You're who I love, Himeko."

You cry out again, No! No!, as lightning crashes and fills the room; bits of your bare skin are revealed in pink flashes. My groans fill my ears as I tear your bra off, skinning one of your arms with its strap in my haste. I'm holding you down, nuzzling and biting your tender globes as you lay flat, grave terror arresting your limbs. You don't want me to, it's so obvious….

But I'm past caring. When my hands dip low between us to tear at your skirt, you cry out and try to hold your legs closed. I clench the soft flesh of your inner thighs with both hands, flesh that has never been touched by another, and pull you open roughly. Your knees spread easily and I grab your panties with one fist.

You scream as I wrench the flimsy article down your legs and off, tossing them carelessly aside.

"No, Chikane! Chikane!"

"BE QUIET!"

It hurts to hear your cries of pain then as I push my hand into you, forcing you to take the sudden penetration of my unforgiving digits. Talented they are, at the piano, archery, anything I put my mind to. So it's no surprise I feel hot warmth seep around my fingers as I break your hymen open.

You stiffen, thighs held open by my other hand; I can feel the tremor in your legs as you try to retreat, catch your breath, do anything to alleviate the pain I'm causing. I hate myself as I enjoy even the tiniest bit of taking your innocence. Even though I'm female and lack the physical endowments.. I've still taken your virginity.

"Chi…kane…." Your chin is titled up, your eyes staring up. I doubt you can see me at all. "Please stop…."

Your panties are balled up on the floor. Were anyone to walk in on us, it would be all too apparent your maiden head were no longer in existence.

And I can't stop now.

I force my hand inside you harder and harder. You fall back limply. And when I'm done, I can't help leaning on top of you with a groan, satiated on some deeper level even though I didn't touch myself.

I got what I wanted; you spread naked under me, pink-skinned and open. Bruises mottle your inner thighs and soft arms; your neck is covered with my bite marks. Your lips are bruised. Oh, how you tried to fight me! As if you'd win.

"Himeko…" I breathe and taste the tears saturating your cheeks. They stain my lips with saltiness. Your sobs, heartbroken and lost. I pull myself off you.

And then you are silent. I've hurt you to the point of incoherent agony. You are lost in the darkness I've given you.

Absently I drop a shawl onto your shoulders and walk off to lounge in a window seat near you. My chest is flushed and I pull my haori open, my breasts tingling in the cold air.

"Himeko! Himeko!"

That stupid wretched boy… Ogami Sohma is running towards us, invading MY home, calling out every step of the way.

He is too late. I've made you mine and even when Sohma bursts into the room, his shocked eyes taking in his beloved's naked body, I am pleased.

You don't even look up once. He has lost you.

End

End Note: The suddenness of Chikane's actions in that episode made me try to understand what happened to her. I hope this wasn't too horrible although it is dark. Review and let me know what you think.

Sincerely yours, penpaninu

9/30/11


End file.
